


Thulite and Tanzanite

by camidoodler



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Steven Universe, Original Story - Freeform, idk what im doing, uhhhhhh gemsonas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camidoodler/pseuds/camidoodler
Summary: A Thulite wishes to be an escort for a very precious gem, Tanzanite. Unfortunately, only Quartz soldiers are allowed to do so and even if she was accepted, Thulite would be too clumsy to do a good job.





	1. Clumsy Thulite

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first written story along with my first time using ao3, which is why im mostly gonna just make stuff based on ocs and whatnot idk

Thulites are generally respected on Homeworld, except for the fact that they're created on places like Earth and aren't as powerful as Quartz gems. They're usually used for finding and retrieving other gems on Homeworld in large groups. Recently, a Thulite with her gem on her leg had escaped from her group (quite easily, as there were more than enough anyway) without anyone noticing to follow a very popular gem, a Pearl, and several Quartz gems. She was about to choose her own escort in the lower levels of Homeworld, and as Thulite followed, she hid before they reached a large dark violet door. Looking through, she could see fancy candles surrounding the small room, but no windows. The walls were similar in color to the door, but the accents of the room were of gold. Such an elegant yet cozy room in the lower part of the planet shocked Thulite. 'I never knew rooms like this were here!' She would think to herself, smiling.

There, she saw her; a green Tanzanite, one half of her face covered by her pale colored hair. She was dark green, her dress slightly blue, indicating she must be under Blue Diamond's authority. Thulite herself was from Pink's army. The potential soldier escorts, some from other authorities, were awaiting Tanzanite's decision patiently. Pearl was holding her hands to her chest, politely smiling (possibly too much) as the Tanzanite looked around. Thulite leaned closer, being cautious not too allow the door to open anymore than it had accidentally been.

"Uhm, M-My Tanzanite?" The Pearl hesitated, most likely not wanting to bother the other. "I hate to interrupt your descision- I really do! But, eh, do-don't you think we should continue on our errands?" This Pearl was also blue, her hair in a gentle bob, her dress being mid-length while the rest of it is transparent, the front being shorter than the back. Her gem was on her chest, her dress being cut off under it, but still surrounding it enough to give the Pearl small sleeves. She looked incredibly nervous, which Thulite found comical.

"Huh? Oh, right." Tanzanite replied softly. Her voice was low and gentle, at least compared to Thulite's nasally voice that practically radiated with optimism. "Hmm.." the Tanzanite quickly returned to her thoughtful silence, much to the Pearl's dismay.

Thulite was leaning against the door now, becoming impatient and just waiting for the gem to choose. Though Thulite desperately wished she could become worthy enough to be a royal escort, she still wished the same for the others that worked just as hard for that role. But Thulite wasnt as strong as a Quartz. She was clumsy and often times distracted, which was what most with their gems on their legs would be described as, so even if Thulite did train hard everyday for her desire, she was destined to never succeed since the day she was created.

Thinking of that upset her. She's a gem that loves positivity, but the society of Homeworld is strict. One wrong move and in an instant could get someone shattered. Just once, she'd like to see Earth again. She was created there but only for a while; she's only ever seen the Kindergarten.  Just as Thulite was going to leave after bumming herself out, the door had suddenly given out, herself falling forward into the room. 'Clumsy Thulite.' She instantly remembered someone calling her that not too long ago, unfortunately making it her nickname for the rest of her group.

As soon as she got up to her hands and knees she looked up to see Pearl, Tanzanite, and the Quartzes looking down at her. A few of the potential escorts were giggling while others might very been smiling. The Pearl was disgusted, looking at her and then to Tanzanite over and over again. Silencing the other Quartzes with a glare, she turned back to the interruption. "What are you doing here??" She sounded like she was choking back tears as she yelled. "Don't you realize how important this is?!" State your name, facet, and cut now!"

"Uh-!" Thulite panicked to pick herself up. "Thulite! F-Facet 5, Cut 6Xc."

"A different Earth gem?!" She groaned loudly. "Of course! Of course one of YOU would break into here and..and-!"

"Pearl." Tanzanite muttered softly, lifting her hand up for both gems to stop talking. "It's alright." Thulite was too nervous to look the gem in the eye but she could tell that Tanzanite was walking towards her, despite Pearl still attempting to start another sentence. Once the two small gems were almost, uncomfortably close to each other, Tanzanite lifted Thulite's head to look up at her. In that instance, Thulite saw how beautiful she was. Everything slowed down around them, and even in her situation, which might end with her getting shattered, she felt safe.

"I choose this one as my escort."

"What?!" Pearl shouted in pure confusion, running over to the two gems, who stopped staring at each other as soon as she spoke. "My Tanzanite, you know I respect you, but this..heathen-?" She looked to Thulite and scowled and shivered, ending her sentence there. "W-We have these Quartz soldiers that you should choose from! Soldiers that are more experienced and actually made for these kinds of things!" That last part really hurt Thulite.

"But I want this one." Tanzanite and Pearl exchanged glances, the latter getting more anxious each second. "Please?"

In all honesty, even Thulite was confused. Everyone in the room was confused, all but Tanzanite herself. But as an awkward silence grew between Pearl and Tanzanite while they stared each other down, the former lets out a small yelp before rapidly exclaiming, "Thulite Facet 5 Cut 6Xc shall be your escort, My Tanzanite!" Her eyes were squeezed shut and was wincing as if she was going to get hurt.

"Thank you, Pearl." Tanzanite bowed to her, letting herself smile contently. Her movements seemed slow, as if she had all the time in the world. But she didnt seem lazy or boring, but rather serene and polite.

She turns back to the Quartz soldiers who were patiently waiting (some might've been weeping since they weren't chosen) and bowed again. "You all may leave. Thank you for being here for me, but my final descision was made." She looked to Thulite still trying to collect herself while she was in the doorway. Some soldiers groaned, others nodded and began to leave, and even a few let their tears flow as they left. They all replied with "Yes, Tanzanite."

Thulite felt bad. While she may not be intelligent or strong, she felt empathy towards the gems who worked even harder for this role fate had designed for her. It almost felt unfair.

Thulite flinched slightly as Tanzanite placed her hand on the other's shoulder. "Pearl." She turned her head to the taller gem.

"Uh-! Yes, My Tanzanite?"

"Don't you think we should continue our errands?"


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thulite had been chosen as Tanzanite’s escort, Pearl explains the next errand; battle practice for the new guardian. The only problem is that she’s never actually been in a fight, or even really used her weapon until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again baby

"Now that we have our..escort," Pearl explained, frowning at the realization of having the Thulite instead of the Quartz, "She would have to train, to prepare to protect Tanzanite from any harm, a-as she is a very valuable gem." Pearl looked down to Tanzanite, a faint blush appearing as she smiled to the smaller gem. Tanzanite hadn't noticed.

The three entered a small screen room that only has a door and window that separates it from a large white and empty room. The Training Room. Pearl led the two into the Training Room and began a speech.

"Thulite. It is of upmost importance that you protect the lovely Tanzanite with every fiber of your being." Pearl closed her eyes and turned around, only to spin around and stand in an arabesque, a list beginning to emulate from her gem, creating a new exact copy of her, only more robotic. Thulite gasped softly and shook Tanzanite's arm, only getting a quiet sound of amusement out of the green gem. Thulite realized what she was doing and looked back to Pearl.

"As you are the new guardian of a very important gem, Thulite, you must learn how to be an expert at you weapon. Now what is it?"

"...Oh wait, huh?"

Pearl was quick to become aggrevated. "Your weapon, Thulite. What is your weapon??"

"Oh!" Thulite stood up and took a deep breath. She hummed softly as she carefully pulled out a baton, connected by a chain to create her pair of nunchucks. But as careful as a gem like her can be, she yanked out the rest of the nunchuck quickly and almost hit both herself and Tanzanite. "Sorry!" She turned to the high-ranked gem.

"Ah, nunchucks- great." Pearl grumbled and released the hologram of herself from her gem.

"DO YOU WISH TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT?" The light projection demands a response. Pearl claps and several kinds of weapons appear one by one; swords, daggers, spears, hammers, and of course, nunchucks. Pearl grabs them and returns to Hologram Pearl.

"This is our weapon of choice. However, you will fight THIS gem!" Pearl points apathetically to Thulite, who was awfully distracted looking at how cool Holo-Pearl looked.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED." The light projection's originally white eyes turned red, turning to stare at Thulite. Thulite let out a small noise of fear to the sudden mood-whiplash. The hologram jumped backwards to get space,  spinning the nunchucks wildly. "ARE YOU READY, CHALLENGER?"

"Uh-Uhm, uh, I-" Thulite was left stammering in fear as Pearl grabbed Tanzanite's hand and led them to the screen room. Pearl had already begun pressing buttons on the screens in front of her, knowing exactly what to do. The white room had faded into a battlefield, lighting told that this supposed fight would be at nighttime, making it tougher to see the enemy.

"Pearl, this might be too intense for her. Start on an easier difficulty, please." Tanzanite's voice, for once, had at least a tinge of worry.

"Why? This is what the average Quartz soldiers would've been used to." Pearl responded bluntly. "If you wanted a strong protector, then you shouldn't have picked-"

"Start on an easier difficulty, Pearl." Tanzanite warned. Another stare-off began.

 

"Uhm, guys?" Thulite couldn't see the screen room, as everything looked too realistic, too dark, too scary. "Where did you go??"

The lighting of the Training Room quickly became lighter.  The Holo-Pearl repeated her question, "ARE YOU READY, CHALLENGER?" She was standing in the same exact place.

Thulite was confused but looked around. She felt alone. She took a deep breath in again and shook around her nunchucks. "Ready!" Even though Thulite is clumsy, using her new weapon seemed like something she'd know better about.

The Holo-Pearl didn’t hesitate to sprint towards Thulite, holding the nunchucks with both hands to the side. Thulite could tell that the Pearl was planning on gaining momentum before swinging. All Thulite needs to do is get out of the way and counter-attack before-

As she thought out her plan, she didn’t realize how she was merely standing in place. Holo-Pearl aimed directly for her face and swung the nunchucks. The attack hit Thulite square in the jaw and she let out a “Ghk-!” noise escape from her throat as she fell to the backwards onto her back. She had lost grip of her weapon during the attack and they lay slightly farther from her original standing location.

”SEVERAL OPENINGS DETECTED!” The hologram shouted, holding the nunchucks tightly, occasionally spinning them around as she walked toward the dazed Thulite,  distracted by her injury. She’s never been in any battles with other gems, except play-fights she used to have at her old Kindergarten with other worthless gems like her. She was scared, too petrified to move. ‘I shouldn’t have interrupted Tanzanite as she chose an escort. I shouldn’t have even been there in the first place. Now I’m going to die and the only gems who’ll remember me are a Pearl and-‘

’Why am I not dead yet?’ Thulite thought, tempting fate to look up to the Pearl ready to swing the nunchuck down on her. But the only thing she saw in front of her..

Tanzanite was standing strong, a pale turquoise forcefield had been created around the two gems, separating them from the violent hologram. She let the forcefeild disappear and created something new. She opened up her hand and a spiked glowing ball had been spawned above her palm. Tanzanite quickly started throwing as many as she was spawning at Holo-Pearl, the orbs exploding on contact. The latter had jumped backwards and came sprinting towards the gems once more. This was Thulite’s cue to stand back up and do what she was told to do; guard Tanzanite with her life.

Thulite grabbed Tanzanite’s hand without thinking about what the former had wanted to do and jumped away from the Pearl’s attack. She quickly noticed, of course, and skidded to aim for the two retreating gems. Thulite was running for her weapon, holding very tightly to Tanzanite’s hand. She made a jump for the weapon. All that was on her mind was to retrieve her weapon and protect Tanzanite. Grab the weapon. Protect Tanzanite. Protect Tanzanite..

The two felt different. Like their hands were mashing together. The flash of light grew bigger, most of it resonating from Tanzanite and Thulites’ gems. Both closed their eyes, afraid of the situation they were in. Thulite realized something during all of this. Tanzanite has saved her from retreating back into her gem shattered. Or worse; having to possibly shattered or replaced by someone stronger than her. But Tanzanite has saved her from that fate. Tanzanite cared for her as much as she cared for Tanzanite! That realization had calmed her down exponentially.

When the two of them opened their eyes again, they couldn’t see each other anywhere. Whatever happened, Thulite had reached for the nunchucks (they looked a lot smaller than usual) with her left hand, and had been leaning over them with her two other hands. With her...two other hands. The two flinched and stood up immediately. Their green hair had into their face and flipped it out of her way. They looked down. From what they could tell, they were as y’all as the Pearl, maybe taller.

Speaking of the Pearl, where is she? They looked behind them to see nothing but blue diamonds floating, abstractly forming the shape of the former hologram. The battlefield returned to its original white emptiness and a muffled scream was heard from the screen room. It was quickly followed by quick footsteps until the door had opened. And Pearl was standing there, mouth agape, shaking, absolutely terrified. “Wh-Who-Who are y-?!” The question had been stuck in Pearl’s throat.

”Pearl, I-!” The sound of their own voice was too much for them. It sounded so different; so low yet so childish. It was enough to make the both of them realize what happened and they unfused from each other.

When Thulite woke up, she was laying down. She sat up and saw Tanzanite, holding her hand to her mouth, the most afraid she’s ever looked, or even felt. She made eye contact with Thulite and the both of them exchanged horrified looks before looking to Pearl again. She looked shocked, angry, and afraid all at once. 

“What in my Diamond’s name was that?!” She shouted. She looked instantly towards Thulite, frowning and waiting for an answer.

”I-“

”Please don’t tell anyone, Pearl!” Tanzanite interrupted. She stood up, flustered and unbalanced. “I-If you do, we’ll be shattered! Please don’t let them do that to us!”

”I don’t want to hear it!” Pearl shouted, waving one hand as if to shoo away the thought and covering her eyes with the other. Tanzanite began stomping toward her, suddenly more angry than afraid. She started to yank at Pearl's arm when she got nearby, causing the two of them to begin a semi-physical fight.

”Pearl, please!”

”I can’t let this just be secret, My Tanzanite! My existence is to do what my Diamond tells me and give her information when things like this happen!”

”But you asked me to protect Tanzanite with every fiber of my being!” Thulite butted in, repeating what Pearl had told her before the battle. “You were told to listen to Tanzanite and I was told to protect her! If we leave this behind us we can just act like this never happened!”

”...I..!” Pearl was shaking, a mental battle between loyalty and honor was noticeable. “...if you stay here, you’ll be shattered. The diamonds are powerful and intelligent. They have eyes everywhere, and nothing will stop them from..shattering their enemies.” Pearl explained wearily. “But if I attempt to keep this secret from the omnipotent Diamonds themselves, then I’ll be shattered, too. I don’t know if I can handle that kind of risk, My Tanzanite. I’m sorry but-“

”Then we’re going to Earth.” Tanzanite responds.

”Wha-Wha-What??!” Pearl exclaimed.

”Wait, what? Earth?!” Thulite was just as confused. On one hand, she’s love to show Tanzanite and Pearl her Kindergarten, and even become friends with them. And she’s love to know more about Tanzanite and gush over how well she handled their recent battle. But on the other hand, they’d never get to go back to Homeworld. Not that Thulite really had anything here anyway, but it’s such a beautiful place, albeit the Diamonds are fatefully scary, but she didn’t know what Tanzanite had here. “That sounds..great!” Thulite jogged over to the other gems, smiling and reached for Tanzanite’s hand, which she quickly yanks away to cover her gem. She might’ve been thinking about what could go wrong.

”We need to find a way there. Do we have any ships we could use?” Tanzanite looked up to Pearl, who had all the information about this place.

Pearl immediately looked away embarrassed, mad at herself for wanting to help them. “The Rubies and Nephrites have pods around where the Diamonds stay but..should you really do this, My Tanzanite? I'm..worried for you.” Pearl’s cheeks became a darker shade of blue and she looked down. “...If this is what you really want..” Pearl looked to Tanzanite determined, “then let’s do it.”

Tanzanite and Thulite smiled as wide as they could (Tanzanites don’t smile as often as Thulites.) The two gave Pearl a hug, Thulite practically cutting her circulation off waist-down. Tanzanite murmured a small “Thank you,” for Pearl.

Pearl didn’t want to see herself become rebellious and keep a secret from the her Diamond, especially a secret involving fusion with a Tanzanite of all gems! But looking down at the two small gems grippingly tightly to her body, for once, she felt like she found what she was meant to do, what she was created to do. And she didn’t want the two to know she was smiling.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now or never. Thulite and Tanzanite had committed a high act of treason against their Diamonds. They'll be shattered if they stay for long. Fortunately, Pearl knew her way around Homeworld, but it may be too late for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy im back

"Looking through the Training Room cameras, my Diamond," a pale blue Zircon explained, "we see Tanzanite's escort begin her training, quite horribly, in fact. But what do you expect from a Thulite Anyway? She's not even a Quartz soldier-!"

"Why are you showing me this, Zircon?" Blue Diamond had interrupted impatiently. She had to crouch down quite far to see what Zircon had been stressing about, tapping her fingers against the floor.

"Uh-! Right, of course. Sorry." Zircon stammered, pressing the lower part of the screen and moving a small slider. It had caused the video recording to fast foward, the lights in the room turning on and the Holo-Pearl's attack happened one right after the other. Zircon let go of the slider when Tanzanite suddenly busted in and drawn a forcefeild up. "Right here! The Tanzanite had saved the pathetic gem! And what's worse?!" She slid against the screen again, and stopped quicker than the first time. As the two gems ran, they started glowing white, quickly followed by the fusion hunched over in their place. "This happened."

"Oh my.." Blue Diamond seemed afraid, her voice suddenly shaking. "Another one?"

"I'm afraid so, my Diamond. And according to Peridot Facet 3U5L Cut 5XE's calculations, this freakshow's name is apparently  'Zoisite'." Zircon smiled smugly and sped up the video again. "The Pearl shows up, they unfuse, and instead of the Pearl telling YOU..! They just stand there and hug! And they seemed to have decided on a plan to ESCAPE! To EARTH!"

Blue Diamond didn't respond, but she glared bitterly at the screen, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We must tell Yellow Diamond."

"O-Of course, my Diamond! I'll tell her right away!"

"Zircon."

"Y-Yes, my Diamond..?"

"Tell her.." She seemed hesitant to continue, but her voice was as cold as ice, "tell her to send the Bounty Hunter. And that she must shatter these monsters at once."

 

 

Thulite hadn't noticed till now, but ever since the fusion incident, Tanzanite had been holding her hand the entire way. It might've been just so she wouldn't get lost or that she wouldn't trip up, but whatever the reason was, Thulite enjoyed it.

Pearl had led them out the Training Room and into a busy part of the Homeworld. Gems of all sizes and variety walking in groups of three or four depending on their missions. Two Topazes walking with an Aquamarine. An Amethyst soldier walking with a Holly Blue Agate. Thulite had even seen several other Thulites at once walking together, all of them staring straight ahead, a few smiling, some just..looking off into nothing, all in unison. 'I used to be like that.' Thulite thought to herself. She saw Rubies escorting a Sapphire to sonewhere, but the Rubies had the hands caged up by a glowing yellow container up to their wrists. They looked tired and occasionally twitched at the shock of the destabilizing handcuffs.

'Oh, right,' Thulite remebered, 'not too long ago, a Ruby and Sapphire fused and just jumped off a cliff. They could've been shattered by the Diamonds so they must've done it themselves..' As Thulite grimly thought about that strange fusion, she hadn't noticed how Pearl and Tanzanite suddenly picked up speed. They randomly hid behind one of the many factories and buildings. For some reason, Pearl was smiling, despite how panicked her movements had suddenly become.

"Ok ok ok. Over to the next area are ships that are directed to go to the Earth. All we need to do is get on it without being suspicious.." Her hands and voice became shaky, "that is if we can even look unsuspicious! Ghh..Oh! It's hopeless! We're going to be shattered!" She suddenly shouted before Tanzanite covered her mouth. She put her finger up to her mouth and made a 'Shh' sound at the taller gem.

"We need a plan to a to not draw attention to ourselves." Tanzanite looked over to Thulite hopefully. "Do you have an idea?"

"Huh? Me?" Thulite looked surprised, she was never asked for anything other than the same orders for the past hundreds of years. "U-Uhm, uh, we-well, maybe since your a very loyal gem to the Diamonds, maybe we can try using that to our advantage?"

Tanzanite had just simply stared at Thulite. Until she gasped and grabbed Thulite's hand again, tighter. "Of course." Tanzanite had taken her hand off Pearl's mouth. "My ranking could very easily give us permission to use one of these. Pearl, you shouldn't need to worry about anything since you are a Pearl! No offense." Pearl rolled her eyes in reponse. "But..Thulite. I don't know if they'll allow you to be on. These gems might not be as understanding of you being my escort rather than..a Quartz soldier."

"Oh, well I mean, I guess. Then what are we going to do?" Thulite looked up to Pearl. "What do you think?"

Pearl blushed, as she was never asked what she wanted to do either. "You could..shapeshift. But that might be too much for you and-!"

"What? No, no I can shapeshift. Er, try to shapeshift.." Thulite let go of Tanzanite's hand and clenched her fists. She thought really hard about what a Quartz soldiers was. Strong, brave, loyal; it sounded a lot like things Thulite never thought of herself as. She realized she was groaning and opened her eyes to see if anything changed.

Nothing did, she's the same height and nothing felt different. Even the other two gems didn't seem pleased. Thulite looked down and sighed, her face becoming a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Thulite. You shouldn't try and force something like this. Shapeshifting can be hard but you cannot stress yourself out about it. Just relax." Tanzanite calmly spoke. "Myself and Pearl believe in you." Pearl gave a small smile and nodded in response.

Thulite smiled as well, her hand automatically wrapping around Tanzanite's. "Thank you, Tanza-!"

"Look out!" Pearl shouted, suddenly reaching for her gem and pulling out a pair of sais and jumping foward in front of the two smaller gems, weapons drawn in an X shape.

"Woah!" Thulite gasped, inappropriately happy that Pearl had summoned her weapon, maybe for the first time ever. Tanzanite just stared, not at Pearl but at what she was protecting them from: a tall, muscular, orange gem. Her arm was outstretched, as she was blocked from attacking Thulite. Looking at her weapon closer, it was a sheild, but the edges of it were incredibly sharp. She must've attempted to slash at Thulite, but that would mean she's trying to kill her..

"Tanzanite! Thulite!" Pearl shouted, turning away to yell at them face-to-face. "Get on the ship! Now!"

"But what about-"

"Forget about me! Just-!!" A bright orange slash had gone through Pearl's neck, quickly running out of strength to continue her form, her head unattached from her body for only a second before she exploded in a puff of white smoke. A small clattering sound proved that Pearl had been killed and retreated into her gem. The witnessing gems only stood still, staring at Pearl's gem through the smoke. They looked up to see the orange gem again, staring apathetically at the lone gemstone. She picked it up and stared at the shaking gems, standing in place and looking back to her.

"Zoisite."

The two quickly sprinted away, the culprit close behind. Thulite summons her nunchucks anxiously and throws them back at the bounty hunter. The chains of the weapon managed to slam against their chaser's neck, slowing her down enough for the two to quickly hide behind one of the walls belonging to Pink Diamond's "Human Zoo". Fortunately, three of the Rubies' red ships began landing one by one in front of them.

"Thulite, I know I said you should take your time, but you need to shapeshift into a Quartz soldier now." Tanzanite muttered coldly, looking around carefully.

"But I don't know if I can! I'm getting stressed out and emotional about Pearl-"

"I know what happened! I was there!" Tanzanite threw her head back to look angrily at Thulite, her voice fragile enough to break at any moment. "Just...just..If you have a better idea, let me hear it now."

Thulite froze. She was scared, but not only because of the recent events and sudden focus on her: Tanzanite was angry at her. Thulite frowned and looked back to where the Rubies landed their ships. Fortunately, a few of them were exiting, one or two holding some strange creatures that a looked like gems, but afraid and being almost dragged by their arms because of the rubies' size difference to them. The last one was a Ruby with her gem on her chest, looking around with a cocky smirk. "Alright. Once the a one gets off we make a run for it before they come back." Thulite spoke aloud, reaching for Tanzanite's hand.

"Do you know how to run a ship like that?"

"No, but it can't be that hard, right?" Thulite grinned nervously. Her hand was still outstretched for Tanzanite to hold it. "We're running out of time; just trust me!"

Tanzanite didn't say anything, just looked from her hand to the ship, to Thulite's lovable smile. She knew this escape would be stressful and scary, but her plan and desires were instantly gone the moment Pearl sacrificed herself for the two of them. And now a merciless bounty hunter was out for her and Thulite and their only escape is an untrustworthy ship from Rubies. It really was now or never.

She took Thulite's hand and gripped tightly to it. Immediately they sprinted to hide behind the ship in the front, then sneak to the one closest behind it, and finally to the one that was conveniently opened (Rubies were never the smartest of gems.) They quickly jumped inside of it, careful not to make a lot of sound.

Despite the plan being short and simple, Thulite was shaking a little, looking down at the bright yellow flooring. Tanzanite had already gotten up to slam the ship's doors shut. The gems stared at each other, panting from their equal fear of getting caught. Thulite was the first to break the silence, nervous laughter escaping her throat. Tanzanite held her hand up to her mouth as if she was embarrassed to laugh with her, but it was useless as her giggling was still noticable, at least to Thulite.

"Well, that was.." Tanzanite hesitated, "something." She began staring out the yellow-tinted windows in hopes she wouldn't see the orange gem searching for them.

"Yeah! We made it!" Thulite sighed, laying down on the cool glossy floor. As soon as her head made contact with the flooring- more like slamming it too down and hurting herself- she realized how dangerous the entire escape plan was. Just one mistake and they have to leave Homeworld forever. But at least Tanzanite was there with her. And who knows- maybe more gems are on the Earth too!

"We're still on Homeworld, Thulite."

"We almost made it!"

The two shared another laugh before they hear a sudden clattering coming from the other side of the pod. Turning to the noise, they see a lone Ruby, the same Ruby with her gem on her chest. Staring in shock and confusion, just as scared as they were.


	4. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thulite and Tanzanite find out that their escape plan was flawed; a Ruby was still in their pod. Fortunately, they manage to outwit the cocky gem.

The Ruby reached against her gem to form a small gauntlet around her hand, stretching to about elbow-length. "Whhhhaaaaat is happening here?" The Ruby still attempted a smirk, trying not to look as scared as she felt.

Tanzanite and Thulite looked to each other, both realizing instantly that this is a problem.

"If we don't get rid of this Ruby now, she could get that gem to shatter us both." Tanzanite said emptily. As dark as the proposition was, the thing that confused Thulite was that Tanzanite spoke to her without moving her lips. Tanzanite had just been looking at her, eyebrows stern. She was frowning, but no other movement happened.

"Wh-What?" Thulite said aloud, receiving a bewildered look from the Ruby. "That's awful!"

Ruby pointed to them, her other hand on her hip in an attempt to look brave. "Y-You guys better start talking! I-I'll get Yellow's attention, believe me!" Her grin returned but only for a moment as Tanzanite turned hto her, her expression the same.

"Uh-Uhm, my Tanzanite has re-re-requested a visit to the E-Earth." Thulite blurted out. This caused the otherscreen to stare at her, Tanzanite losing her threatening stare.

"O-Oh!" Ruby gave a small chuckle before removing her gauntlet and smacking her forehead with the same hand. "You two must be from Blue! Maybe that's why I didn't know about it!" She walked over to the control panel. "Oh, but we should wait and open the doors for other Rubies. As incredible as I may look-" She flexed her biceps a bit as she continued, "it's usually better with more, since we all have our jobs."

"Are you in charge of piloting this?" Tanzanite questioned.

"Um, that's usually Ruby Facet 2L2-"

"Do you know how to pilot? What's your job?" Tanzanite clearly became impatient.

"Uh-! I-I, you know, check around space in case of dangers and-"

"Can you pilot?"

Ruby felt a shiver up her spine, swallowing her fear. "Uh, ma-maybe? Why, do you need to leave now or-?"

"Yes. We must leave. Now." Thulite has never heard her sound so upset. She's seen other gems quite literally explode with anger, but the anger resonating from a gem like Tanzanite was somehow scarier.

"We're..really excited to go." Thulite wrapped her arm around Tanzanite's, allowing them to discreetly hold hands without the Ruby seeing. She gave a big smile in hopes it would distract from their physical affection.

At least Tanzanite seemed to calm down.

Ruby looked unsure before shrugging and turning to the control panel. "Whatever you say," She muttered "your highness," under her breath, biting the side of her cheek. As cocky as she recently was acting, her facade quickly faded as she stared at the panel, murmuring nonsense quietly. She randomly pressed a button and the pod rumbled as it flew upward. The other gems looked out the window, smiling as they looked down at the other pods shrinking.

The two didn't see her, but the orange gem looked up to the now flying spacecraft, Pearl's gem in hand. Her expression was furious, her anger so strong she felt like she could shatter the gem in her hand. But she knew someone else wanted to see it first. Someone who could do much worse.

 

For Ruby's first flight, she was doing fairly well. The ship hasn't crashed or hit anything and she hasn’t questioned Tanzanite or Thulite at all. But Ruby was terrified, shaking even. Her fingers moved slowly and uneasily as she dragged them across the screens. The sudden stress she was forcing herself to feel was giving her a headache, and it made her tempted to use the autopilot button at the top left corner of the lower-most screen.

Thulite and Tanzanite were standing together in front of the window. Their silence started as they stared at the starry space surrounding their planet that they'll never return to. At first, it was nice. The quiet air around them was relaxing. But now it became awkward and unsettling as they thought about what they've done. Their fusion, the Diamonds, Pearl's sacrifice. It all made them upset. Thulite decided to be the one to break their silence first.

"Tanzanite?"

"Yes?" She answered almost immediately, but with her usual calm expression.

"Can you.." Thulite made eye contact with her, blushing suddenly, "hear, me?" Thulite hoped she would understand what she's talking about. She didn't want to make Ruby wonder what she means.

Tanzanite's eyebrows raised, but brought them back down, focused.

"Yes."

Tanzanite did it again. Her mouth wasn't moving but she was still able to speak clearly.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you."

"Uh, it's ok!" Thulite said as she placed her right hand on her left elbow. "I mean, I'm not really sure how else you could've told me, in your defense, heh.

Both of them giggled aloud to break the awkward tension they've created.

Tanzanite coughed into her fist and looked to the lonely gem. "Ruby? How much longer till you think we'll be arriving to Earth?"

"I don't know! None of these screens have maps, I-I think? Maybe they do?! I can't tell!" Is what Ruby wanted to say, but to keep her confident and cool mask on, she simply said, "Ehh, soon probably." 

Thulite studied Ruby from where she was standing. Ruby was nervous. She's had the anxiety of wanting to do a job well done before so she could tell all the signs. Shaky hands, constant sweating, and from the looks of it, Ruby must not like being vulnerable, at least to them. "Is there an autopilot option?"

"Huh?" Ruby noticeably flinched. "What? You think I can't do it?" 

"No it's not that, you just seem, you know, tense." She smiled sweetly.

"What? Me? Pshh, nah! Not in a million centuries!" She laughed, looking away as her face grew more red than it usually is. She suddenly realized she wasn't looking at the screens and turned around swiftly to look.

Thulite tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

"Gah, what do you know? You're just a servant to a more important gem. You've never even been five feet around a control panel, have you?" Ruby snapped. "Just, lemme do this, OK?" Ruby's cocky grin suddenly became sad to Thulite.

The pink gem looked down, pushing her fingers together. She felt embarrassed that she was even created on Earth like a Quartz soldier. Something she should've and wished she was but never will.

”Wait, a-aren’t Tanzanites supposed to have Qua-“

"Excuse me, Ruby?" Tanzanite asked.

"Eh?" Ruby muttered, her focus weakening as she continued thinking about Thulite. Tanzanite reached for the autopilot button, which caused Ruby to become confused. "Oy! What are you-?" Tanzanite flung the small red gem backwards into the spacecraft’s wall before surrounding her in the same pale turquoise forcefeild she used to protect Thulite from the Holo-Pearl. "Hey, what's this? What's going on?!" Ruby growled as she slammed her fists against the light wall.

"Yeah, Tanzanite what're you doing?" Thulite jogged over to the suddenly violent gem as she pressed the autopilot button.

Tanzanite put most of her strength into keeping Ruby captive. “She..” she looked back and forth to Ruby and Thulite, “..hurt you?” She meant emotional hurt, of course, but Thulite still as surprised.

”Oh. Um, okay.” The pink gem’s cheeks grew dark.

”Wh-?! Why am I suddenly the bad gem?” Ruby shouted, “Now that I think of it, you two are oddly suspicious!”

The outside gems looked to each other panicked.

”We need to throw her out of the ship.”

Thulite heard it loud and clear but she didn’t understand. “Why? We could bring her with us!”

”What do you mean ‘we could bring her with us’? She’s one of Yellow’s gems. They’re always the most loyal!” Tanzanite’s mind voice sounded much more demanding now.

”But she doesn’t deserve getting lost in space forever!” Ruby’s eyes widened as she listened.

“It doesn’t matter. There are several other gems just like her that can do a better job than she did.”

Thulite suddenly had no control of her body. She felt weightless, yet weighed down. She turned to the Ruby, reaching for her nunchucks from her gem. Tanzanite had released the forcefield so she could attack.

”Wait wait wait! You don’t need to do this, i-if you let me live I won’t tell anyone this happened! I promise!” Ruby begged, hands clasped together.

”I know you won’t.” Tanzanite responded emptily.

Thulite couldn’t think straight, as her first instinct was to begin walking towards the shaking red gem, who was covering herself with her arms and shutting her eyes tight. Her gem gave off a pink glow as her nunchucks were forcing themselves into her hands.

“T-Tanzanite,” Thulite begged, “this is wrong!” She shot an emotional look at Tanzanite. The latter was staring the other down, but looked tired, almost guilty.

”I don’t want to do this!” Thulite shouted, her voice breaking as her anger echoed throughout their escape pod.

Tanzanite raised her eyebrows and looked to the Ruby, her expression going from fearful to desperate. The Ruby looked up when she heard Thulite scream but made the mistake of staring back at the stern green gem.

Thulite stepped back as the terrified gem started hyperventilating as Tanzanite grew closer. The palm of her hand created a small, translucent dagger. Before the bystander could realize, the weapon was already plunged deep into the Ruby’s head before the familiar puff of smoke exploded where the attack took place.

Thulite felt awful. After Ruby had poofed, Tanzanite had quickly chucked her gem out an opening quickly before everything else was sent out to the empty void of space. The taller gem had been sitting next to her on the floor, her hand laying on top of the other’s. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I knew you wouldn’t do it, but I knew forcing you would ruin everything.” Tanzanite began explaining, her fragile voice returning, “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want us to..”

”What were you doing?” Thulite questioned softly.

Tanzanite knew exactly what she meant. “It,” She wasn’t sure how to explain, “was something all Tanzanites can do. We can manipulate and sometimes control other gems. But the issue is that sometimes I do it without thinking. All Tanzanites are supposed to be in control of this power we have.”

Tanzanite pulled her knees close to her face, clutching her legs tightly. “I’m defective. It’s the reason why,” she looked over to Thulite, pushing the her hair out of her face, “I wanted you to be with me. We’re both not perfect. And even though it was a long shot, I thought we’d have more of a connection.”

Thulite blushed, taking in all the recent events and what the gem she had sworn to protect explained. Tanzanite clung onto Thulite’s hand one more time before getting up to the control pad.

“Hold on to something, I’m going to speed up,” Thulite nodded and sat down at one of the other empty panels, holding onto its table as well, “Ruby had taken us far, so we should arrive to Earth soon.”

Thulite was empathetic. All Thulites were, but that was their only good trait really, and even then it was never really needed on Homeworld. They cant shape-shift, they're not as strong as a Quartz, and they have no qualifications for fighting. That’s why Thulites were always seemed as defective. That being said, if what Tanzanite said was the truth, she didn’t feel as alone, despite all of her kind was shameful. But then she had a sudden thought, one that would change her perspective on Tanzanite; Is it worse to be of a group of bad gems that are just like each other, or be part of the best gems and be considered defective?

Thulite thought about the Ruby. She’s going to regenerate, she knew, but what’s going to happen after? She’s going to be stuck out there, probably forever. It scared her to think about Ruby’s fate. She shuddered visibly before trying to think of what Earth will bring for the two gems as a distraction.

Little did she know, Ruby was going to be rescued quickly after.


	5. Hyperstabilizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is given a second chance at life, whether she likes it or not. But she’s not alone; someone maniacal wishes to have a chat with her.

She thought she was dead, but instead Pearl was suddenly shocked back to life. She wasn’t ready to wake up, she didn’t want to. But something forced her to regenerate. A sudden jolt brought her to her hands and knees. Her body felt light and sensitive, and was almost translucent. She looked around only to find herself in a cell, one wall being a bright cyan color compared to the other dark green walls. Any sort of light source that was there must’ve been coming from the eye-stingingly bright wall.

Pearl placed her hand against the wall only for a second. Her hand began to glow and tingle until it became unbearable to touch any longer. Despite Pearl’s sudden shock and awakening, she heard a shrill panicked voice coming from a cell next to hers.

Low unintelligible murmuring seemed to have erupted from the same area as well. Both voices followed each other in the conversation. She attempted to listen in on what they were saying.

”..I promise, I’ll do anything, just don’t..” was all she could make out from the higher pitched voice, as it sounded afraid. Whoever she was, she sounded like she was crying.

The lower voice spoke again before a loud shock and crack filled the air. Someone was destabilized, Pearl was sure of it, but why? Where was she?

The blue wall stopped glowing and opened up to reveal a very tall gem, armed with a destabilizer. She wore a purple jacket over her yellow uniform. Spikey lavender hair and piercing yellow eyes. She had a sharp-toothed grin that struck fear into Pearl.

”Ah! I was excited to see you.” She was specific on the word ‘you’ as if it was actually meant to be polite. Pearl instantly knew what this was for.

”What’s happening? Where am I?!” She sounded more afraid than she had hoped for.

”Oh, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you,” She said ‘you’ the same way, holding up a small purple gemstone in your hand before tossing it away to the other side of the cell, “you’re special, Pearl.”

”Wh-What?” Pearl had stared at the poor gem before looking to where the other’s gem is. It’s on her chest, just like Pearl’s except the gem went inwards in a diamond shape.

”Oh, forgive me, I hadn’t introduced myself,” She turned off the destabilizer to put it away and placed her hand over her gem to bow, “my name is Sagenite. You may or may not have heard what my role is in the Diamond Authority.” She walked closer, forcing Pearl to step back, getting closer to the wall behind her.

”Whenever the Diamonds need answers, they ask me to get them. And judging by what you’ve heard already,” she looked over to the gem in the corner of the room, “you may already know how I get those answers.”

Pearl felt a shiver crawl up her spine. “Well, what do you want from m-me?”

The question made Sagenite’s eyes widened, her threatening grimace still plastered across her face. “You know about fusion, correct?” She moved around the room as she begun her inquiries.

”Yes?”

”Did you know about the fusion of a Sapphire and Ruby that happened recently?”

”Y-Yes.”

”Do you know why it was wrong?” The question made Pearl fall silent. If she remembered the incident correctly, the Ruby tried to save her Sapphire. Nothing was wrong with the loyalty.

”Pearl. Do you know why it was wrong?” Sagenite repeated, her cold glare on the semiopaque gem.

”..Yes.” Pearl sighed, looking down at the floor.

Sagenite frowned and reached her hand to her gem again, this time the handle of a sword was grabbed and pulled out. The hilt was a dark grayish-purple while the blade was yellow and lighter in comparison. A rapier. She tilted Pearl’s head up with her free hand.

”Are you lying?” She asked, aiming her sword up to her gem. Pearl was worried, her shallow breathing becoming the only noise in the cell.

”No. No I’m not.”

Sagenite grinned, letting go of her face and stepping back to have a better angle on Pearl’s gem.

”Then I suppose you have the same opinion on Zoisite. Correct?” Sagenite was no longer staring at Pearl but rather at her rapier as it cut close to the other’s gem.

“Zoisite?” Pearl realized who she was talking about. When Thulite and Tanzanite fused, they formed a large pink and green gem. But if that’s really who this Sagenite was referring to, then that’s mean they already found out about their escape plan. That must’ve been why that orange gem attack her and the other two.

Sagenite only responded with a satisfied sigh, happy that Pearl was figuring it all out so quickly. For once, Pearl felt in control. She had information that Sagenite needed. And her voice was irritating her. Her smile and threats made Pearl sick.

”My my my, could it be you’re siding with these gems? What good are they for you?” Sagenite asked coldly.

”She..I’m,” She’s has enough of people bossing her around. Even Tanzanite would control her, in a sense. But Pearl didn’t want that kind of life anymore, “I’m not afraid of you.”

Sagenite lowered her weapon and gave an uncomfortable sigh. Her smirk was threatening Pearl to repeat herself.

”Oh, Pearl, are you sure?”

”You heard me.” Pearl pouted.

Before she knew it, Sagenite clamped her hand around Pearl’s neck, securing her in place. Even if she wasn’t teeing choked, she couldn’t escape out of this, especially since her body is weaker due to reforming unwillingly. Every part of Pearl was aching to return back to her gem, but something wouldn’t let her. She was stuck in this pain until Sagenite grants her mercy.

”Now you listen to me, servant. I didn’t bring you back early just so you can sass me.” Sagenite’s grip tightened, a surprised gasp escaping from Pearl’s throat.

”You have ten seconds before I leave you in this cell, keeping you in agony until you decide to tell me everything.”

Pearl felt defeated. What else could she do? Although she wanted to live, Tanzanite was important to her. She was even attached to Thulite in a sense. She finally got along with some gems for once and she doesn’t want to betray them so quickly.

Pearl fell silent, giving Sagenite the excuse of throwing her to the ground and allowing her weapon to dissipate. “You’re not strong enough to last in here. Do you think this’ll just become unimportant and you’ll be able to leave?” Sagenite immediately bursted in laughter. Pearl knew she wasn’t normal. Sagenite is insane. She’s terrifying. But she’s right.

Staying in here forever is never the right idea, so Pearl would have to formulate a plan on how to escape. She just needs to be strong while she stayed here. That is, if she can prove Sagenite wrong.


End file.
